


ART - The Frog Prince

by Tarlan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for CLEA2011's wonderful story - The Frog Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193282) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



I had the very great pleasure to be asked to create artwork for Clea2011's story **The Frog Prince** as part of the LJ **AfterCamlann** Big Bang 2014. It was lovely working with Clea2011, and I really hope you enjoy my accompanying artwork for this wonderful story.

**Click on images for larger sizes**

**The Frog Prince - Cover 1:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/561044/561044_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/583225/583225_original.jpg)

**The Frog Prince - Cover 2:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/586147/586147_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/585870/585870_original.jpg)

**The Frog Prince - Wallpaper:**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/583568/583568_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/559395/559395_original.jpg)

**The Frog Prince - Story Dividers:**

**The Frog Prince - Icons:**

01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |   
  
.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193282) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011)




End file.
